


Обещание

by JayLeeStory



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:СаатераPairing:Юки/ХироРейтинг:NC-17Краткое содержание:Конец третьей серии. Хиро приходит к Юки просить за своего друга.Жанр:Ахтунг, злостный PWP!Disclaimer:Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждения:Циничный сукин сын Юки. Мат-перемат.Примечание:Подарок на день рождения k8





	Обещание

– Я пришел попросить тебя об одолжении, – говорит мальчишка. И опускает голову. Кланяется мне. Этакий жест покорности.

Однако покорности в нем нет, я же вижу. Это все напускное, легкий способ добиться желаемого.

Он прост, этот лохматый пришелец из мира больших музыкальных надежд и весьма скромных возможностей. Прост ровно настолько, насколько хочет казаться простым.

– Пожалуйста, позаботься о нем, – говорит он.

Он влюблен в Шуичи, это ясно как день – и он же пришел просить за него, он кланяется мне, человеку, который украл его мальчика. Украл – и отверг.

Я смотрю на красноволосую макушку, не выпуская сигарету изо рта. Они все мне осточертели. Мальчики, девочки, весь этот детский сад, чтоб его черти взяли, все их ужимки, бурные проявления любви.

Правда, этот не такой. Этот – простой парень, свой в доску, ни черта за душой, все на люди… Смешной, нелепый и такой раздражающий.

Черт, сил нет, как осточертели все.

– Он мне надоел, – говорю я, и усмехаюсь, когда мальчишка вздрагивает и напрягается. – Что, если я так скажу?

Он выпрямляется. Вот теперь – настоящий, теперь он мне почти нравится, когда не пытается изображать из себя невесть что, эту идиотскую напускную покорность, это смирение, мать его. Сжимает кулаки, тут же заставляет себя расслабиться. «Будь твоя воля, мальчик, ты б трахал его сам, – думаю я, и снова усмехаюсь. – Тебе просто не повезло, и он тебя не хочет».

– Если он когда-нибудь будет плакать... не из-за своей наивности, я никогда тебя не прощу.

И смотрит так, как будто маленький глупый Шуичи уже ревет в три ручья, и за него необходимо вступиться прямо сейчас.

Взять бы тебя за патлы, да об стенку. Очень хочется. Щенок, тебя только не хватало, и твоего маленького истеричного дружка, который вообще непонятно нахрен мне сдался. Лучше б вы и правда оказались в одной койке и оставили меня в покое.

Тушу окурок в пепельнице. Смотрю на него в упор.

– Забавно ты просишь об одолжении, Хиро-сан. Это больше похоже на угрозу.

Молчит, смотрит немного растерянно. Это выбивается из сценария, вот в чем штука. То, что я сейчас говорю, портит ему всю картину. Он приехал, как принц на белом коне, то есть, пардон, мотоцикле, произнес пламенную речь, поклонился мне в ноги, напоследок пообещал устроить вендетту, если я, не дай бог, обижу его драгоценного мальчика. И на этом по плану все должно было закончиться, мне следовало бы раскаяться в содеянном, проводить его мотоцикл мутным взглядом и топать в парк, спасать Шуичи от депрессии. 

А я смотрю на него и ухмыляюсь, и закуриваю новую сигарету. Подхожу к нему вплотную, выдыхаю дым в лицо.

Некоторые говорят, что у меня глаза убийцы. Некоторые не могут выносить мой взгляд.

– Я не люблю, когда мне угрожают, – говорю я, изучая его лицо; очень серьезно, без тени улыбки. – Мне больше нравится, когда меня просят. А у тебя это так замечательно получается.

Красноволосый симпатичный мальчик демонстрирует мне еще одно свое обличие: полную растерянность. Он на самом деле наивен, этого у него не отнять. Это даже как-то… очаровывает. Святая простота.

Подношу руку с сигаретой к его лицу. Он не двигается, загипнотизированный моим тоном, моим взглядом, неправильностью происходящего. Я понятия не имею, курит ли он. В последний момент я убираю сигарету, мой безымянный палец скользит по его нижней губе; он настолько оглушен, что и не думает сопротивляться. Я делаю последний шаг, наши тела соприкасаются. Ленивым жестом запускаю пальцы в его волосы, сжимаю кулак – несильно, просто чтоб он чувствовал, притягиваю его голову к себе. Мои губы почти касаются его ресниц. Я, не глядя, тушу сигарету в пепельнице, заставляю его запрокинуть голову…

Мальчишка прикрывает глаза, но я успеваю заметить.

Он не напуган, не растерян. Он забыл о Шуичи, о том, зачем пришел сюда.

Он плавится в моих руках, он податлив и мягок, он принадлежит мне. Его зрачки закатились, губы приоткрыты, руки дрожат – я чувствую это, когда он тянется обнять меня за талию.

Недотраханный мальчишка с бушующими гормонами. Я не удивлен. Ни капли.

Мне смешно. Пять минут назад он пытался мне угрожать. Если я сдеру с него штаны и выебу прямо здесь, на полу, он будет стонать и выгибаться мне навстречу.

Такие милые смешные мальчики, с ума сойти.

Такие правильные и благопристойные, но стоит прикоснуться к ним – и они готовы отдаться. 

Я наклоняюсь, провожу языком по его верхней губе, потом по нижней. Он едва слышно стонет, хватается за пояс моих джинсов, прижимается ко мне всем телом. У него стоит колом, только тронь – и крыша съедет окончательно. Я усмехаюсь, тяну его за собой, в комнату, почти тащу на руках – он ничего не соображает и едва переставляет ноги.

На полу мягкий толстый ковер, мальчишка выгибается дугой, подставляется под мои ласки. Мне хочется курить. Именно сейчас – трогать его, дрочить ему, трахать его, заставлять его орать и извиваться – и затягиваться сигаретой. Пачка, как на зло, осталась в прихожей. Черт, нет в мире совершенства.

Я усмехаюсь. Расстегиваю его ремень; он тянется за моей рукой, как за магнитом. Стонет и извивается, трется об мою руку, больше мешает, чем помогает раздеть себя. Маленький, красивый, недотраханный мальчик. Сам напросился.

Две минуты – и он лежит передо мной полностью раздетый, беспомощный, невменяемый, открытый и уязвимый. Я могу перевернуть его на живот, войти рывком и оттрахать так, что он будет орать, и еще неделю не сможет сесть на задницу. Он мой, я могу сделать с ним все, что угодно. Все, что захочу.

Я наклоняюсь к его паху и обхватываю губами головку члена. Мальчишка шипит и подается бедрами мне навстречу, я едва успеваю прижать его к полу. Он так в секунду кончит, щенок глупый.

Придерживая его за бедра, чтобы не дергался, возвращаюсь к прерванному занятию: втягиваю головку в рот, облизываю, слегка прижимаю языком к небу, ласкаю маленькую дырочку. Мальчишка весь дрожит от возбуждения, и только постанывает.

Я тянусь к дивану, засовываю руку между диванными подушками. Пальцы нащупывают тюбик смазки, который я засунул туда вчера, после того, как отымел Шуичи на этом самом диване.

Шуичи и то вел себя поспокойнее, чем этот мальчишка. Наверное, давно не трахался ни с кем… Черт, а может, и вообще ни с кем не трахался.

Эта мысль веселит меня; забавно будет, наверное, стать его первым разом.

Выдавливаю смазку на пальцы, раздвигаю его ноги. Он отвечает с готовностью, полностью раскрывается, подается навстречу моим пальцам, потом обнимает меня ногами за талию. Я притягиваю его задницу к себе на колени, и трахаю его пальцами, наблюдая, как он закусывает губу почти до крови, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко.

Когда я чувствую, что он почти готов кончить, я убираю пальцы. Он недоволен; тянется ко мне, пытается обхватить меня ногами еще крепче.

Я отстраняюсь, избавляюсь от брюк и рубашки. Мальчишка за это время не успевает прийти в себя; он тяжело дышит, на висках испарина; пытается ласкать себя, рука тянется к напряженному члену.

Ну уж нет, милый мой. Так не пойдет.

Я рывком переворачиваю его на живот, накрываю его тело своим, прижимаю к ковру. Мой член упирается в ложбинку между его ягодицами, он чувствует это и подается вверх, но я удерживаю его на месте.

Так мы лежим несколько минут. Мальчишка подо мной вздрагивает, дышит прерывисто. Как только я чувствую, что он немного успокаивается, начинает приходить в себя, соображать, где и с кем он находится, когда он уже готов сказать что-то, возмутиться – я соскальзываю с него, опускаюсь вниз, раздвигаю его ягодицы и касаюсь входа языком. Он замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Я ладонями развожу ягодицы еще шире в стороны и вхожу в него языком. Он инстинктивно подается задницей навстречу. Я вылизываю его, и теперь он не сдерживается, стонет в голос, продолжая подставляться моему языку и губам.

Когда я отпускаю его, прижимаю рукой к ковру, он почти хнычет от неудовлетворенного желания. Но теперь уже я сам не могу и не хочу больше сдерживаться. Я снова нащупываю тюбик, выдавливаю еще немного смазки на руку, снова смазываю его и провожу рукой по своему члену. А затем переворачиваю мальчишку на спину, пристраиваю его ноги у себя на талии и вхожу в него – одним движением и сразу до конца.

Он выгибается и выдыхает сквозь зубы. Он внутри горячий и мягкий, и узкий, он сдавливает меня так крепко, и почти сразу начинает двигаться; если ему и больно, неудовлетворенное желание беспокоит его куда сильнее, чем боль. Он обхватывает меня руками за шею, притягивает ближе, заставляет войти глубже, и я думаю – какого черта? – рычу, и вхожу в него резко, глубоко, сильно, он ахает, я выхожу и снова вхожу, вдавливаю его в ковер, он всхлипывает и кусает меня за плечо, сначала несильно, потом, от очередного моего толчка, сжимает зубы, и мне неожиданно совершенно сносит от этого крышу, я выгибаюсь, и снова трахаю-трахаю-трахаю его, до умопомрачения, мальчишку этого нахального, такого глупого нахального… чччерт… ммммм да…

Он кончает первым, и сжимает мой член внутри себя так сильно, что я тут же следую за ним. Отпускаю его, перекатываюсь на спину, закрываю глаза.

… Потом он пристраивает голову у меня на плече, и еще некоторое время мы лежим, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он мокрый от пота и спермы, растрепанный и разгоряченный. Безумно хочется курить, но сигареты далеко, а мальчишка этот чертов – близко, и он поднимает голову, и смотрит на меня какими-то совершенно безумными глазами, и, кажется, хочет то ли улыбнуться, то ли послать меня нахер, но вместо этого почему-то ныряет вниз, к моему паху, и берет мой член в рот… а я-то думал, что все, на сегодня представление окончено. Мальчишка неопытен, но черт, мне сейчас все равно, я завожусь с пол-оборота, снова подминаю его под себя, и он заводит руки за голову, обнимает меня ногами…

Шанс добраться до сигарет выпадает только через полчаса, когда Хиро отправляется в душ. Я стою на балконе и курю. Одну, две, три сигареты подряд. Он задерживается.

Когда мальчишка возвращается в комнату, становится ясно, что он окончательно пришел в себя. И не знает, как себя вести и как на меня смотреть.

Мне становится смешно. Потом грустно. Чертовы мальчишки.

– Езжай домой, Хиро, – говорю я, и выбрасываю окурок. – Мы договорились.

– О чем? – Он все еще прячет глаза и не знает, куда деть руки.

Я усмехаюсь и иду к двери. Он плетется следом.

– Ты же хотел, чтобы я позаботился о Шуичи, не так ли?

Он молча кивает. Он пришел в себя и ему стыдно, неловко, он хочет поскорее все закончить.

Его очень беспокоит, что он поддался мне. Трахался со мной. Орал благим матом, когда я вколачивал его в ковер. Я думаю, он еще долго будет это вспоминать. Я в этом уверен.

– С… спасибо.

Он снова кланяется, краснеет, лицо становится почти одного цвета с волосами. Идет к двери.

Я делаю шаг вперед, обнимаю его сзади за бедра, прижимаю его задницу к своему паху, мои ладони залезают под его футболку, пальцы сжимают сосок… он шипит и откидывает голову мне на плечо…

Я не делаю ничего из этого. Я провожаю его взглядом, закрываю за ним дверь. Выкуриваю еще одну сигарету на балконе. И отправляюсь в парк.

– Скажи спасибо своему другу… Кажется, его зовут Хиро.

У Шуичи – совершенно обалдевшее лицо. Неудивительно: этому мальчишке никогда бы не пришло в голову просить за кого-то.

Понятия не имею, что я в нем нашел. Почему пустил в свой дом.

Ладно, я разберусь с этим потом.

В любом случае – я обещал красноволосому мальчишке о нем позаботиться. А обещания надо выполнять.


End file.
